Myaku Myaku no Mi
The Myaku Myaku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil fruit that enables the user to control his- and others heartmuscles, making the user a Pulse human (Myaku Ningen). "Myaku" means "Pulse" in japanese. It's called the Pulse-Pulse Fruit 'in the English dubs and was eaten by Rick Connolly out of pure curiosity. Appearance The Myaku Myaku no Mi is a pink, egg-shaped fruit, small enough to be held in one hand. It's covered in the common devil fruit swirls and it's overall appearance resembles an Easter egg. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruits major strength, as demonstrated by Rick, is that the user can decrease and increase his- and others pulse. Increasing his pulse speeds up the overall bloodflow in his body in a similiar manner to Luffy's "second gear", increasing his strength and speed at the cost of draining his stamina quicker. Unlike Luffy however, Rick won't emit steam from his body or suffer permanent damage from extended usage. By slowing down his pulse Rick is able to attain a state of meditation, it calms him and helps him think clearly even in the midst of battle, with the side effect of decreasing his strength and speed. By stopping his pulse completely Rick can fake his own death. Since there is no bloodflow in the body whilst this state withheld, movement is impossible, additionally, withholding it for a longer time kills him. Rick is still able to think, see, smell etc. while beingin this state and can start his pulse at will. Controling the heartmuscles of others is somewhat harder. Direct skin contact is required and if the user want's to affect the afflicted over a longer timeperiod it's neccesary to maintain skin contact. This is where Ricks attacks turn deadly; through a simple touch Rick can stop his opponents heart, thus causing a heartattack. This doesn't neccesarily lead to death, seeing as the afflicted can be brought back to life using first aid treatment or some other method, provided it's within the timeframe. Slowing someone elses pulse down is more difficult, this would require the user to be more skilled in directing the heartmuscles, slowing down to much might kill the victim, too little might have no affect, additionally it would be required to maintain skin contact seeing as the desired affect would have to last longer. Should the user be capable however, this can prove a valuable method of interrogation seeing as you could immobilize the target without use of additional equipment, while still having the target conscious. Rick can start someones heart aswell, provided it's within the timeframe. The major flaw to the fruit would be that skin contact is required in order to influence others. The Myaku Myaku no Mi has no natural weaknesses other than the common devil fruit weaknesses, that is, inability to swim and weakness to seastone and haki. Usage For all uses of the fruit, direct skin contact with the target is required, although if he's targeting himself this won't be neccesary. *'Kyoushinshou (heart attack): As simple as it sounds, this attack is Nathans most commonly used move, and most dangerous. With a single touch Nathan swift can stop his opponents heart, completely immobilising him. *'Takai myaku (high pulse):' By increasing his pulse, Nathan can increase his speed and strength, at the cost of his stamina. This attack can be maintained roughly 10 minutes, leaving him completely drained of energy. *'Hikui myaku (low pulse):' Most commonly used on others, this attack slows down the pulse to a point where the bloodflow is only sufficient for the most basic uses such as breathing, rendering an opponent helpless. It is neccesary to maintain skin contact in order to uphold this ability. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia